Umbar Captain
|spawn = Umbar fortress |health = 20 |armour = Umbaric armour (no helmet) |armour points = 13 |attack strength = 5 |drops = Bone (0-1) |alignment needed = +150 to |units = soldier, archer, horseman, banner bearer |added in = 34}} The Umbar Captain is a unit trading NPC from whom you can hire Umbar units. They wear a full suit of armour (minus the helmet) and wield Umbaric weapons. Upon hiring from an Umbar Captain, the player earns the achievement "The Might of the South". Behaviour Umbar Captains will stay within their fortress. They won't attack, unless provoked, and in which case they will defend themselves with the weapon they are wielding. Spawning Umbar Captains spawn in Umbar fortresses, which can be found in Umbar. They can occasionally spawn mounted on a horse. Drops They will most often drop bones, but occasionally they might drop their armour . Hiring If the player has 150+ alignment with the , he will allow you to hire troops. Speechbank Neutral * Perhaps you'd be better off asking those Gulfings for men. * No thanks. My men don't follow those of empty promises. * No men of mine would follow you, Player. You reek of Gondor an' the North. * You come from Gondor, Player. We ain't that blind. * I'm sorry, but we can't risk passing our commands to strangers. * With your poor reputation, I wouldn't even care if you were a Black Adûnôn. * You might have more luck trying the Corsairs, or the mercenaries. But not these true-blooded men of Umbar. * I don't see why anyone would follow you, Player. * We ain't as simple as the Corsairs, Player. I won't let you lead my men to their death. * You seem like a renegade to me, not a leader. Friendly * Go! Lead our men to the dawn of a world without Northlings! * I hope you do these men right by letting them fight on the front lines. * Be careful, Player. They get rowdy if you don't let them fight. * Ah, Player. I do have some recruits ready for the field. Take a look! * You better leave some for me, Player! * Aye, if you've got the coin, you can buy some men off of me. * Feel free to lead my men into the heart of Gondor, Player. * Honestly, the men I have with me prefer to stick to land. * My men are much more loyal than those Azûlim, Player. * Fresh warriors, ready for hire! * Here to hire more of my warriors, Player? * I have a few fresh recruits who would do well under your command, Player. * If you seek battle with the Gondorians, you would not find finer men than my own. * Word has spread of your deeds, Player. My men would be honoured to fight alongside you. * Do you seek to command the mighty warriors of Umbar? * Word of your deeds has spread quickly in our lands. It would be an honour for my men to serve you! * My men are strong and mighty warriors. Do you seek to hire some? * Don't be fooled, Player. The Northerners are quick to use you for their own aims. * These warriors have a few tricks up their sleeves, Player. * Be sure to leave some for the rest of us. * I can grant you the command of a few of my men. * With my men under your banner, the Aphûr-lâi will surely flee! * You have proven yourself to me, Player. Go! Lead our men to battle! Category:Near Harad Category:Umbar Category:Captains Category:Evil Category:Evil Men Category:NPC Category:Level 2 Mobs Category:Men Category:Mobs Category:Harad